


Beast

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Black Mask Getting a Rough Dicking, Bondage, Call of Chaos Exploitation, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Insane and Somewhat Consensual, Violence, Violent Sex, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: Goro knows what he is.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 49
Kudos: 285





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Herp blerp this is just big horny little brain no edit 2AM desire to see Goro get fucked like he deserves. I can't even remember if there was a point in Royal when they were alone together in the palace without Sumire, uhhhh who cares it's porn.

Goro honestly hadn't thought Kurusu would agree to his deal.

Why the hell would you agree to work together with the guy who had shot you in the head? Or well, who had tried to shoot you in the head. And then attacked you and tried to kill you again, and all your friends. Kurusu had absolutely no reason to trust him.

But surprisingly, Kurusu had agreed quite readily, and now here they were alone together in this strange palace.

Walking ahead of him through the sterile white hallways, Goro had the urge to look back at Joker, but fought it. It wasn't like he would learn anything from looking at his face, anyway, even if he hadn't been wearing a mask. And what the hell did he care what Kurusu thought? As long as he fulfilled his end of the deal, that was enough. That was as far as their relationship went.

“Wait.”

Goro jolted when Joker grabbed his wrist, holding him back before he turned a corner. He'd always been jumpy, but damn was he worse around Kurusu. Joker brought an arm around his waist, and Goro was about to snap something before Joker flattened them both against the wall, waiting for a particularly mean-looking shadow to pass—a chimera. Goro, in his foolish distraction, had not been paying attention.

“We'll get it from behind,” Joker murmured way too close to his ear, and Goro hated himself for shivering at the warmth of his breath. It reminded him of those nights at Leblanc, when Goro had been pretending to be someone else, smiling and faking it in attempt to get Kurusu to look at him, to like him, to want him.

He wasn't going to fucking think about that right now. He was going to kill some fucking shadows and deal with this situation, and that was it.

The moment the shadow showed its back, Goro dashed out, serrated blade at the ready, and Joker followed.

This one was nastier than the weaker enemies they'd fought at the entrance—finally, something to get his blood pumping. Goro flung himself at the enemy headlong, eager to distract himself from unnecessary thoughts, to just get to the cut and the impact and the thrill of fighting a monster that could crush your skull with one swipe.

Loki came so easily—he wanted to get out, Goro could feel it—ripping a line through the air towards the chimera as Goro simultaneously charged in with his blade. He let his instincts guide him, sliding sideways to avoid a swipe, dragging the serration of his blade over the beast's flesh, breaking into a grin as he felt it dig in, wrenching both arms sideways to make the creature roar in pain.

“Come on, come on, give me a decent fucking fight!” Goro cried as he rolled to the side to avoid a snap of teeth, summoning Loki again. Joker was following up with a dizzying series of personas, trying a variety of attacks to see what would hit hardest, while Goro kept the creature busy.

The beast roared, whipping its lizard tail, and Goro was struck across the chest, sending him skidding backward across the smooth tile floor, but he kept on his feet, then dropped into a runner's crouch for a split second to launch himself at the creature again. Another snap of its tail—it flung Goro back again, sending him tumbling away, tearing a strip of flesh off his chest as droplets of blood flew through the air.

“Yeah, that's more like it! That's more fucking _like_ it!” Sword dripping black ooze, Goro licked the blood splatter off his lips as he reached up with his right claw to press at the wound on his chest, enjoying the sting. His heart was thudding, his mind was focused, all he saw was the enemy, and all he wanted was the fight.

It was over too fast.

Goro was standing over the puddle of ooze, panting, when Joker came over. Goro had just about forgotten he was there. He looked over at Joker to see the same expression of cool, semi-amused detachment he always wore.

“You enjoyed that?” Joker said. His eyes focused on Goro's face, then flicked down a moment to his crotch.

Goro scowled, flicking his blade to shake off the ooze before slinging it back on its hook at his waist. He often got hard in a fight, when it was good, when he let himself get into it, when the enemy was strong enough to actually give him a rush. “Yeah. So what?” he snapped.

Joker just shrugged. “Want me to heal that?” he indicated the thin cut across Goro's chest where the chimera's tail had whipped him, one hand rising to his mask.

“It's nothing. I'll deal with it later,” Goro said, and Joker nodded, then turned away to continue on down the hall. Goro followed, pressing one clawed hand against the wound to smother the useless shame that clogged his throat.

They rested briefly in a safe room, pausing to eat some convenience store rice balls Kurusu had brought with him, and Goro accepted one, sitting on some large box as he ate. Kurusu sat opposite him, eating slowly. He kept looking over at Goro.

“What?” Goro snapped at him. “If you have something to say, then say it.”

Joker didn't respond immediately. He was just looking at Goro in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

“...It's just different, seeing you like this,” Joker said after a long pause.

“ _Like this?_ ” Goro repeated. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“You, being honest about yourself.”

“Oh, is this a disappointment?” Goro sneered. “Sorry the sweet, pleasant boy you seemed to like doesn't actually exist.”

Joker didn't reply, and Goro could only take that as affirmation. And Goro, like always, couldn't help but twist the knife. “Oh, you were into that whole act, huh? _Ah! Kurusu! Right there, p-please!_ ” Goro fake-moaned. “ _You're so good!_ ”

Joker scowled and bit into his rice ball, and Goro's nasty grin spread. “You like the type who just falls over and spreads their legs for you and compliments your dick, huh? So how many of your friends have you fucked? Kitagawa? Okumura? Those two are definitely into you. Or the Sakura girl? She'd definitely scream for your cock like a whore if you treated her sweet—” Goro was cut off by the _thump_ when Joker jumped off the crates he was sitting on and headed for the door of the safe room.

“Let's go,” he said, and Goro downed the rest of his rice ball and followed, a oozing, sick mess of his own making roiling in his gut.

x x x

He could never tell what was on Kurusu's mind.

Not then, and not now.

Sitting across from him in Leblanc, he'd always felt like Kurusu could see right through him, while he was just looking into the mirrored reflection of Kurusu's glasses.

Goro had used every trick in the book to ingratiate himself. He'd noticed early on the way Kurusu's eyes would sometimes trail up his body, flick down to his ass. Straight guys didn't do that. So he'd made use of it, flirting with him, asking him on dates, playing hard-to-get for as long as he could get away with. He'd used flattery and smiles, and mobilized his personal trauma to get sympathy. Nothing would get a guy like _oh, I never felt I could trust anyone, but something about you..._ Make 'em think they were special.

Goro wasn't sure if Kurusu had ever bought it. He'd assumed for a while that Kurusu had, but then he'd found out after the fact that Kurusu and his friends had been playing him for over a month, and they'd known he would betray them, and Kurusu had still been fucking him all the while with a smile on his face.

 _Did you feel smug about it, you arrogant asshole,_ Goro thought with growing resentment as he stalked after Kurusu through the hallways. He knew he was being stupid, getting mad all in his head over shit that only he cared about, there was no way Kurusu was this invested—but he couldn't help himself, it was like a sick fixation. _Knowing the whole time, knowing you were going to win, did that feel good? Did you figure you'd just enjoy the ass while it lasted, was that it?_

Goro had certainly been the fool then, believing he was the one doing the manipulating. As if he hadn't loved every minute Kurusu's cock had been inside him, as if he hadn't been going back to Leblanc just because he lived for the stupid game they played where Goro flattered him and blushed and Kurusu pretended he cared, and Goro came in his sickeningly gentle hands yet again and hated himself a little more each day.

Looking at Kurusu right now filled him with such pathetic anxiety.

And fighting together now, Goro constantly felt Joker's eyes on him. It wasn't obvious. Joker was paying attention to the fighting. But Goro could feel his eyes, and at odd moments in battle, he'd find himself locking gazes with him, and it made Goro want to cover himself and hide. It felt like Joker was stripping him bare.

“You like to fight,” Joker commented after they downed a few more shadows, turning to Goro. “I got that sense even before, but you were holding it back.”

“Yeah.” Goro cocked a hip, leaning on one leg as he swung his blade around idly. “Of course it feels good. It's a rush.”

“I mean,” Joker said, his expression blank, “you _really_ like it.”

Goro smacked his blade into the linoleum, dragging the teeth across it to rip a line through the plastic. The petty act of destruction soothed his building anger. “Yeah, so what? Would you prefer I act like it's just some sort of princely duty of mine, a mission to get through? Did you like it better when I acted _good_ instead of like a psycho who gets hard at the sight of blood?”

Joker didn't respond right away, and every second of his silence made Goro want to scream.

“...Did you?” Joker said, finally.

“Did I _what?_ ”

“Did you like yourself better when you acted that way?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Goro stalked past him down the hall and didn't look back.

He just needed a good fight. That was all he needed right now—he was full of nervous energy, Loki brimming under his skin. He just needed to get out of his head, to stop thinking about the boy walking quietly behind him— _how much does he hate me, how much does he look down on me, how much does he pity me, maybe if I could have just pretended to be a cute, harmless and likeable and sweet and righteous piece of shit forever, he would—_

The next strong shadow, Goro went for it screaming, a mindless string of curses, Loki's dark energy building within him. He gave himself over, let the call take him and seethe through him until he was laughing with the joy of it, slashing with abandon and not giving a damn whatever hits he took. He felt the wound in his chest open up again, and then a slice in his thigh, too, but it was all good, made it better, just another part of the rush.

In the end, when the shadows dropped into sludge, he still wasn't satisfied. His entire body felt hot, his pulse was still racing, and he hadn't killed enough. Immediately, he turned on Joker, and the grin on Goro's face split wider. He hated that stupid fuck, hated the way those eyes raking his body got him hot, hated the way just Joker's presence alone made him feel, like he was being ripped raw to show who he really was, hated him, hated him _hate him—_

Goro didn't even realize he was lunging at Joker until it had already happened, and by that point, he didn't give a damn. He slashed at Joker with his sword, and Joker danced away easily, which just got him going more, swinging at him wildly with no control at all. His mind was black muck and abandon, and he wanted blood so bad, his cock was hard and aching for it.

Joker just dodged, not even fighting back, that stupid piece of trash, using all those fancy jumps and twirls he liked to show off with like this was a _game_ to him. He was grinning ear-to-ear, and Goro roared, flinging his sword straight at Joker's head—Joker just barely jerked his head to the side in time, avoiding getting impaled in the face, and the blade thunked into a wall.

Goro had long since lost any sense of the kind of calculated planning he normally went into battles with. He just went down on all fours and charged Joker like a beast, snarling, reaching for him with clawed hands, pouncing on him to throw him to the floor. They rolled, Joker grabbed him by the belts at his waist and shoulder, and he flung Goro against a wall—Goro didn't even pause, springing off the wall to leap at Joker's chest with claws outstretched, but Joker sidestepped him and swept Goro's feet out from under him with a kick, then followed him to the ground, pressing Goro's chest down into the cold floor.

Goro shoved back against him, but Joker grabbed the rim of his helmet, yanking it back and choking him with the neck brace. Goro was stunned, hands coming reflexively to his neck to scrabble for air. Joker's left hand pressed between Goro's shoulderblades, his weight leaning on Goro's ass, holding him down on the floor.

Then Joker started to grind against him.

Goro jerked on reflex as he felt the hard length sliding between his ass cheeks. Joker didn't start slow—he dry-humped Goro at a vicious pace as Goro flailed and choked beneath him, until finally Goro swiped behind him, felt the tear of flesh, and Joker rolled off him, enabling him to bound to his feet.

Goro spun around to face Joker in a low stance. Joker's shoulders were heaving as he brought a hand to his own cheek and touched the bleeding slash there. He brought the blood to his lips. Licked it.

“I think you can do better than that,” Joker said with a smirk, and Goro screamed with mindless rage as he charged Joker again.

Goro wasn't even sure what hit him—some persona he didn't recognize. He was slammed back by an invisible force, knocked into some metal grating on the wall behind him, and the instant he was stunned, Joker was on top of him, pinning him on his back. His knees held down Goro's thighs, his hands took Goro's arms and pulled them above his head, deftly undoing one of the belts on the arm of his costume to wrap it around both his forearms, then yanking it painfully tight. By the time Goro had recovered enough to struggle, it was too late, and Joker already pulled out some hook to snap the belt into the metal grating above Goro's head.

Goro lunged upward, trying to stab Joker with the point of his mask as he kicked out with both feet, but Joker just laughed, rocking his crotch against Goro's as he pressed Goro's helmet down with both hands. He ripped off first the top of his mask, then the neck brace, then grabbed Goro's jaw, gloved fingers prying against his clenched teeth, forcing themselves in to dip against Goro's tongue. Goro bit down with all his strength, but there was something to that fucking otherworldly leather, and Joker's grip was iron, forcing his fingers deeper into Goro's mouth as he ground their cocks together. Goro jerked beneath him, still kicking, yanking his arms against the restraints, but in vain.

“Can you even understand words right now?” Joker said in a conversational tone, withdrawing his hand from Goro's mouth. Goro immediately jerked back up, snapping his teeth at him, and Joker laughed.

“Fuck you,” Goro said hoarsely, the words thick in his throat. There was nothing in his head but Loki's rage, soothing him by blacking everything awful out of his head, and he let it overcome him. “Fuck you fuck you fuck you.” He wrenched his arms again, felt the metal grating behind him creak, but it held.

“You sound like you're a little out of control right now, Goro,” Joker said, and the use of his given name just stoked Goro's rage.

“Fucking die, you piece of shit. I hate looking at you.” Goro spat in his face.

Joker blinked in surprise, then wiped the spit off his cheek with a gloved hand. “That's not what this is saying, though,” he cupped a hand over Goro's cock, squeezed the length, and made Goro shudder. “Or is this what you want?” His other hand slid upward to the slice over Goro's chest that had opened up again and was oozing red blood, pressing his fingers into the cut.

Goro's hips jolted up on their own, and he just about came right then, moaning and arching up against Joker's hands. Joker grinned, digging his fingers into the wound, prying it open wider, as his other hand pumped Goro's cock through his tight pants. Goro came with a howl, rutting into Joker's hand like an animal, soaking his costume with his own cum.

In the brief moments Goro was left dazed by his orgasm, Joker yanked open the belts on Goro's legs, using them to belt his calves to his thighs and keep him from kicking. Spreading his legs wide, Joker drew his knife, slashing open a line in Goro's costume from his ass to his navel to reveal his asshole, balls, softening cock, and the mess of cum on his stomach.

“You want this to hurt?” Joker asked as he opened his own belt, his voice thick with desire. “You want me to fuck you like I'm beating you?”

Looking up at Joker's dark eyes, Goro could feel a corner of his mind start to clear a bit, now that he'd cum. He knew he was out of control, that he was too fucked up, he couldn't keep a handle on this. He'd been an idiot to think he could fight together with Joker without holding anything back—it was inevitable he'd strike back at him eventually, that was what he was, barely more than an animal, a sick creature of rage and violence.

“...Fuck me like you're trying to kill me,” Goro managed to choke out.

Joker spat a thick glob of spit onto his glove, slicked himself up with it, and thrust balls-deep into Goro's ass.

Goro screamed, arching up against him, and Joker held him down, pounding into him mercilessly. Goro's body struggled on its own as he raged and cursed Joker, half of it not even words, as Joker forced himself in.

It hurt like hell. Goro felt like he was being split open on Joker's cock, the raw friction hitting deep inside him like a monster's claw coming through his gut. All his struggle was useless, Joker's hands on his thighs spreading him wide and exposing him. His soft cock flopped against his stomach as Joker fucked him, dribbles of cum from his orgasm leaking out the tip to slide down his side. Joker was making him hard again, forcing his body to admit its pleasure, and Goro had no choice but to take it.

“You're like an animal,” Joker murmured, his voice almost drowned out by the slaps of his hips against Goro's ass. “Like a monster.”

And _fuck_ it was such a relief to be treated like what he was, held down and tied up and violently used. No one else could do this, no one else could get him under control, anyone else, he'd tear to shreds. He'd ruin anyone, just like he tried to ruin Joker, that was just who he was—only Joker could do this. Only Joker, with his smug smiles, his powerful grip, and the mask that never showed his heart.

“Joker...” he moaned as Joker dragged his cock up Goro's inner walls, burning him with his touch. Goro spasmed around him, shuddered as Joker found his way deeper, pressed his hips flush against Goro's ass.

“Call me Akira.”

When Goro looked up at him, dazed and not really there, Joker slammed his hips in sharply, making Goro whimper and jolt. “Say it. _Akira._ ” Joker drew back all the way, pulling out entirely, and Goro moaned, his sore and abused asshole feeling empty without Joker's length inside him.

“Say it!” Joker repeated.

“Akira,” Goro said, willing to say anything to get that cock back in him, to feel that ache again. He didn't like looking up at that Joker mask and wondering what the hell was really behind it, to be reminded of all his own pathetic insecurities by the face of all he could never have and all he could never be, he just wanted Joker to fuck him and hurt him and use him until he couldn't think anymore. “Akira, Akira, _Akira_.”

Joker filled him up again, and Goro gasped, ass clenching around the intrusion. Joker's precum slicked him up a bit, but the spit he'd used as lube was rubbed away, and Goro's eyes were tearing up at the pain. When Joker grabbed Goro's cock in a vise-like grip, Goro threw his head back with a “Fuck!” and whatever came out after that was something halfway between moans and sobs, punctuated with each jolt his body made when Joker thrust into him.

“You love this,” Joker murmured, his thrusts becoming more erratic, his hand on Goro's cock pumping in an off-beat rhythm. “You love it when I tie you up and make you mine.”

And Goro was helpless under him, completely helpless and under his control, just like he'd always been, despite the endless struggle—those words tore into him and made him want to shoot him in the head all over again, _fuck you, don't say that, don't say that, you'll make me—_

But all Goro could do was whimper, “Akira, Akira,” over and over again in a needy tone that he hated, and cum into his hand with a sob, his ass greedily sucking up every drop of cum that Joker pumped into him, god, he wanted it, he wanted all of it in a way that hurt far worse than Joker's fingers digging into the cut at his chest, feeling his blood.

When Joker leaned down for a kiss, Goro didn't even have the energy to bite him, he just let Joker into his mouth with nothing more than a whimper and a moan.

Joker drew back and ran a thumb across Goro's lips as he gazed down into Goro's eyes. “My monster,” he murmured, and his hand stroking down Goro's neck was like a collar.


End file.
